Dois segredos
by Nath Haruno
Summary: “Como todas histórias têm um começo, um meio e um final feliz, nessa eu estou torcendo para que acabe ao menos tudo bem.” Sakura Haruno.
1. Reencontros

**Dois Segredos.**

**Capítulo 01: Reencontros .**

"_Como todas histórias têm um começo, um meio e um final feliz, nessa eu estou torcendo para que acabe ao menos tudo bem." __**Sakura Haruno.**_

Meu primeiro dia de aula do ano, e meu segundo dia de trabalho. Vou resumir minha história: meu pai é agente secreto no Japão, minha mãe é dona de uma loja de cosméticos e eu, bem, meu trabalho é o mesmo de meu pai, porém essa informação ainda não chegou a ele, ainda bem, se não teria que executá-lo em 48 horas e isso seria horrível. Bom, eu sei que ele é agente secreto porque eu já vasculhei o escritório dele quando ele havia viajado com minha mãe para uma cidade do interior. E obviamente, ele não sabe que eu sei. Minha vida é totalmente confusa, minha família é maluca e as vezes da uma de certinha. Sou rica mas meus pais não gostam de expor isso, eu sei, bando de loucos alucinados. Moro em uma zona de classe média em Tóquio e estudo no colégio Konoha. Estou no segundo ano e tenho 16 anos. Havia tido uma viajem para Nova York em uma chamada missão, porque depois de lá fui para a fronteira entre México e USA e fiquei lá durante 1 ano tentando ajudar na interceptação de ilegais e prender os coiotes. Para quem não sabe, coiotes são os que ajudam os ilegais a atravessarem a fronteira. Porém isso não me fez repetir de ano porque o FBI conseguiu um documento falso de que teríamos cursado o primeiro ano nos EUA.

A desculpa que usei em meus pais para ir para lá, é que queria um inglês mais fluente, então desci de avião em Nova York e fui com um helicóptero da agência para a fronteira. Como eu já tinha inglês fluente pelas aulas que tive para ir, tive a desculpa quando voltei de ter melhorado.

Como havia falado, tenho 16 anos e faço 17 em março. A minha extra blaster sorte é que minhas colegas de escritório e trabalho são da minha sala. Seus nomes são: Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari. Elas são o que eu posso chamar de melhores amigas para sempre. No meu aniversário vamos todas viajar para Londres e comemorar, mas também não é só comemorar porque recebemos a notícia de que um fugitivo muito perigoso de uma das prisões do FBI esta a solta e ao que tudo indica, ele vai estar lá para acertar conta com pessoas que lhe devem bastante dinheiro e favores.

Hoje as meninas vêm aqui me buscar para ir pro colégio com o carro novo da Hinata, é um Mercedes lindo, prata e conversível. Nada muito chamativo perto do Mustang vermelho com listras laranjas da Ino. Vocês devem estar curiosos para saberem qual é o meu carro. Mas infelizmente vocês vão ficar desapontados porque eu ainda não tenho o meu. Meu pai disse que me daria um assim que eu fizesse 17 anos e que eu poderia escolher qualquer um porque eu já tinha carteira de motorista a 1 ano.

Ouvi a buzina de um carro na rua de minha casa, à frente do meu jardim. Era o da Hinata.

Mas eu ainda estava com meu pijama e tinha acabado de tomar meu café da manhã correndo. Aproveitei meu super entusiasmo de primeiro dia de aula (UHUL HEIN) e subi as escadas, tomei uma ducha, coloquei uma calça jeans clara, a camisa pólo branca do colégio que tinha um símbolo azul marinho horrível no canto esquerdo. Calcei meu tênis branco, escovei meu cabelo, coloquei um perfume que eu adorava, e um brinco de argola. Coloquei delicadamente e um tanto quanto desastradamente uns cadernos na mochila, coloquei de todas as matérias porque o horário ainda não havia saído no site do Konoha. Dependurei minha mochila nas costas, desci a escada correndo peguei a minha chave em cima da mesinha de canto, abri, passei pela porta e a tranquei.

Atravessei o jardim e pulei para dentro do carro. Cumprimentei todas as meninas e parabenizei Hinata pelo seu carro lindo.

- E então Sakura, quando sai o _seu_ carro? – Temari me encarava seriamente.

- Eu já disse a vocês que vou receber um quando fizer 18 anos, que saco.

- Adoro essa música! – Exclamou Hinata e eu percebi que ela tentava mudar de assunto, sou eternamente grata a você Hi.

- Ah, pena que acabou, eu também amo a música I'm Yours. – Estava pra baixo quando disse isso.

- Epa! Essa tristeza não é porque a música acabou não né Sakura? – Questionou Tenten.

- Claro que é.

- Ahaaaam. Ou é porque é o primeiro dia de aula no Konoha depois de 1 ano nos States?

- To super feliz, olha a minha ultra felicidade. – Forcei um sorriso, para que elas percebecem que eu estava sendo irônica. E obviamente elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Mas também quero rever o pessoal, to com saudades. Menos da vaca da Karin, é claro. Quando parei de ver a cara dessa barata azeda, minha vida deu um upgrade e tanto! Haha!

- É, é.. Mas eu nunca entendi esse seu desentendimento com ela Sakura, porque a gente até entende que ela é chata e tal, mas é só por isso que vocês não têm sintonia mesmo? Ou essa raiva se chama Sasuke? – E Ino tornou a me encarar.

- Ai, credo! Tenho ódio desse menino desde o ginásio. Ele _sempre_ me irritou e vocês sabem muito bem disso. E eu simplesmente acho que não é porque duas pessoas não se entendem como eu e _ele_ que a gente se gosta. Claro que não é assim. Eu o odeio apesar dele ser lindo e maravilhoso e perfeito mas ele é totalmente fora de cogitação. _Ok _? – Percebi que havia feito quase um discurso.

A escola não era longe e antes que alguma delas chegassem a responder o meu "Ok" inocente, havíamos chegado ao estacionamento do segundo ano. Hinata estacionou seu carro em qualquer vaga e descemos do carro. Todas retiramos de nossas mochilas a carteirinha da escola com a nossa foto 3x4 terrivelmente horrível para passarmos na catraca imbecil. E ao passarmos por ela, vimos como o colégio havia mudado, ele tinha passado por uma tremenda reforma. Agora havia um prédio para cada ano e cada um tinha 3 andares, o que dava perfeitamente para subir e descer de escada. Mas tínhamos aulas somente no 1º e 2º andar porque o 3º era para guardar objetos de Educação Física, coisas de faxina, etc.

O primeiro horário era de Filosofia com o Deus-Grego do Kakashi. Fomos as primeiras a chegar na sala de aula. Sentamos em nossas respectivas cadeiras e esperamos o sinal bater. Daí a 5 minutos as pessoas foram chegando na sala nos fuzilando com seus olhares tremendamente assustadores, ui. Mas percebi uma coisa, um grupo de 5 meninos: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba e Shikamaru, não haviam nos encarado com raiva ou coisa parecida, eles nos encaravam assustados.. Talvez frustrados. Não sabia muito bem decifrar suas expressões.

Infelizmente o estúpido do Uchiha sentou atrás de mim pela ordem de chamada. E me cutucou delicadamente:

- Vejamos que a senhorita Haruno voltou de sua viajem de aperfeiçoamento do inglês. Como vai? – Era incrível como o tom de voz conquistador dele me derretia, mas não ia deixar isso transparecer.

- Você é inacreditável, Uchiha. – E totalmente perfeito.

- Dispenso comentários. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta educada, como vai?

- Vou bem, obrigada.

- Obrigado por perguntar também Sakura, eu vou maravilhosamente bem. – E maravilhosamente lindo. Incrível como ele parecia ter amadurecido, sua face havia ganhado um tom mais velho e seus olhos continuaram perfeitamente como deveriam estar.

- Que pena. Eu pensei que você estava namorando a Karin, mas você disse que estava tudo bem.

- Engraçadinha. Você acha que eu ia te trocar pela Karin? Bem que eu deveria, você está muito mal-criada comigo, sabe... – E ele me lançou um sorriso torto que só ele sabia fazer.

- O quê? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan? Eu? Tendo alguma coisa com vo..

- Porfavor turma aguardem em seus lugares e calados – disse o Deus-Grego do Kakashi enquanto entrava na sala, acompanhado da diretora. Eu imediatamente me virei para frente sem terminar minha frase. Sasuke imbecil. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Ele conseguia ser irritante e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, mas eu não iria me ceder tão fácil e além do mais eu _odeio _esse garoto.

- Bom dia a todos vocês, queridos alunos, - começou a diretora – vim aqui desejar um bom ano letivo e bom estudo. E também gostaria de chamar.. – ela retirou de seu bolso um papel meio amassado com alguns nomes – Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari, na minha sala no próximo tempo. Com licença e desculpe interromper sua aula Kakashi. – Ela se retirou da sala e encostou a porta delicadamente.

- Professoooooooooooooooor, que saudade de você. – Ino se levantou da carteira assim que Tsunade saiu da sala e correu para abraçar Kakashi.

- Há há, também estava com saudades de todos vocês. – Sasuke havia me cutucado denovo e eu rapidamente me virei pra trás.

- Escuta aqui Sasuke, de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu tenho algo com você, querido? – Disse antes que ele começasse a falar.

- Eu só estava testando a sua falta de paciência comigo, Haruno. E vejo que não mudou nada. – Após essa afirmativa dele eu só murmurei baixo: Idiota.

- Como foi sua viajem ao EUA?

- Bom foi ótima, meu inglês fluiu muito bem. La na frontei.. Quer dizer, la em Nova York, os instrutores são ótimos. – NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO, o que eu tinha acabado de pronunciar poderia ser minha passagem para o inferno.

- Hmm. – Ele me analisou por uns segundos. – Que bom. – E graças ao Kakashi, nossa conversa foi interrompida assim que ele chamou nossa atenção. Mas isso teve um lado negativo, as meninas começaram a me encarar de uma forma que parecia que eu estava matando as saudades com o deus-grego do Sasuke, tenha dó.

Kakashi iniciou a aula se apresentando para os alunos novos e fazendo umas gincanas. A aula foi muito chata, pelo simples motivo de Sasuke ficar me encarando o tempo todo. E fui salva pelo gongo, na verdade, pelo sinal do término da aula. Peguei minha mochila, dependurei no ombro direito somente e fui no mural ver meu próximo horário mas antes que eu completasse com sucesso as anotações dos horários, as meninas me puxaram para a sala da diretora porque Tsunade disse que queria falar conosco no segundo horário, cuja aula era dela e a mesma havia colocado uma substituta somente durante os 50 minutos que conversava com a gente.

- Como foi a viajem de vocês para os Estados Unidos meninas? – Uma pergunta que já era de se esperar para ser respondida pela nossa chefe.

- Foi ótima. – Dissemos em uníssono.

- Que ótimo! – Exclamou ela parecendo tremendamente feliz.

- Vocês conseguiram impedir todos os coiotes? – Perguntou Tsunade.

- Na verdade, tinham uns que insistiam e o FBI, bem, eles tiveram que matar, mas fique tranqüila que não deixamos rastro nenhum, inclusive nem foi nenhuma de nós que o matou.

- Isso não é bom. Matar é só quando não tem saída, era só ter prendido esse rapaz ou senhor, seja o que for. Fico feliz por vocês não terem encostado na arma e serem tão cuidadosas nessa missão.- Apenas assentimos e fomos para a sala do terceiro tempo que seria de Química com o Orochimaru. ODEIO ESSE CARA. É o pior professor e o mais chato também.

Entramos na sala e ele aguardava a minha classe.

- Bom dia professor. – Tentei parecer um tanto quanto educada, mas que deu vontade de voar no pescoço desse idiota, deu.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu ele friamente me analisando. Por quê _todo_ mundo gosta de me analisar, que coisa mais ultrapassada. Urgh. Fomos sentando em nossas cadeiras, éramos para sentar em dupla e eu fui a excluída entre elas porque tiramos no palitinho quem ia sentar com quem. Sentei em uma carteira de dupla sozinha, olhando no microscópio algo que tinha na lâmina e percebi um ar refrescante perto de mim. NÃO, NÃO E NÃAAAAAAAAAO.

- Oi, Sakura. – Era _ele_ como sempre, dando uma de "eu sou O cara".

- Qual é garoto, larga do meu pé, deixa que eu viva meu primeiro dia de aula glorioso em paz, PORFAVOR.

- Poxa, você realmente quer se ver longe de mim? – Nãaao, obvio que não. oO

- É tudo que eu mais quero, obrigada. – Só vi que ele se levantava da carteira e foi se sentar do outro lado da sala. Burra, burra, burra. Nãooooo, isso ai Sakura, você não é burra.

Orochimaru nos fez analisar algumas lâminas e anotar no papel o que víamos. Depois ele pediu para que colocássemos nosso nome completo e entregássemos em sua mesa. Eu assim o fiz e fiquei livre de sua aula chata, pelo menos ele nos poupou de apresentações ridículas do primeiro dia. Diria que ele subiu um ponto no meu conceito. Foi para -999999999999999999...9 RS Mas continua negativo, coitado. Todos havíamos acabado a "experiência" e ele nos liberou para irmos pro intervalo porque faltava somente 3 minutos para o sinal tocar. Peguei minha mochila, coloquei nas costas e fui esperar as meninas na frente da sala, Sasuke foi o segundo a sair e passou por mim direto, sem nem me olhar ou falar alguma de suas besteiras. Na mesma hora, senti meu estômago embrulhando, e isso sempre acontecia quando eu ficava com raiva. QUE ÓDIO, QUE ÓOOOOODIO DESSE GAROTO.

As meninas saíram da sala e fomos para o refeitório. Pegamos uma bandeja de comida, mas eu peguei somente uma maçã e uma lata de guaraná. Sentamos em uma mesa e elas começaram a conversar. Fiquei desenhando o contorno do anel da latinha com o dedo, depois virei de lado e encarei Sasuke do outro lado do refeitório, por sorte minha, na hora que nossos olhares iam se encontrar, Ino me perguntou algo e eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça para encará-la.

- Você concorda Sakura? – perguntou Ino.

- Ah.. Sobre o quê?

- Que a chefe deveria pagar nossas passagens pra Londres.. Vem cá Sakura, em que planeta você está querida? No Planeta Sasuke Uchiha ?!

- Planeta poluído e estupidamente ridículo. E com um pouquinho de aquecimento global, e que aquecimento ai ai. – murmurei

- O que disse?

- Disse que concordo totalmente com você. – Levei a maçã até minha boca e dei uma mordida. Fui até o lixo jogar a latinha fora porque já havia tomado e jogar o resto da maçã fora também. Quando voltei, as meninas tinham saído da mesa e quem estava lá era Sasuke e dessa vez, sentado sozinho, mexendo seu indicador me chamando para ir sentar com ele. Fui num estado de choque até a mesa dele e sem me sentar perguntei:

- O que é, Uchiha?

- Sem formalidades por favor né Sakura.. E você não vai se sentar? – Rapidamente me sentei numa cadeira de frente para ele.

- O que quer?

- Acho melhor não sermos amigos.

- Você é realmente inacreditável. Uma hora dá em cima de mim, outra hora me chama pra sentar com você e agora fala que não devemos ser amigos? Francamente, qual é a sua? – Havia estressado – E além do mais, nós nunca fomos amigos – murmurei.

- Vai ser melhor. Confia em mim ok? Agora vá para o Ginásio que suas amigas estão te esperando lá. – Ele se levantou da mesa e foi andando daquele jeito todo sexy na direção do Ginásio e eu fui atrás.

- Espera! – O QUE EU DISSE? EU REALMENTE DISSE ISSO? NÃO, EU NÃO DISSE ISSO OK. Ele se virou pra trás, parou de andar e me encarou.

- O quê? – Eu fiquei diante dele.

- Por quê você acha melhor que não sejamos amigos? – Percebi que enquanto conversávamos, estávamos indo para o Ginásio.

- Um dia você vai ficar sabendo, ou talvez não.

- An ?

- Nada. Esquece...

- Então vamos ser apenas conhecidos? – Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- É, acho que assim é melhor.

- Ah. – Eu abaixei minha cabeça e rapidamente a ergui, o que eu estou pensando, ser somente conhecida dele é meu sonho. E fui correndo para o Ginásio para encontrar com as meninas.

- E ai Sakura? O que ele disse? – perguntaram elas na maior curiosidade.

- Sabe... Nem eu sei. – Minha cabeça estava confusa, tentando montar um possível quebra-cabeças de 10 000 peças ou mais.

- Eu hein – Disse Hinata.

- O próximo horário é do Gai e vamos precisar sair mais cedo por causa da Agência, então eu já arrumei dispensa pra gente com a Tsunade. Vamos pro estacionamento e depois é só entregar isso na portaria. – Ino tentou falar cochichando e conseguiu, todas nós concordamos e a seguimos até o carro de Hinata. Entramos no carro, passamos pela portaria e entregamos a dispensa. Após sair da escola, ligamos o som do carro e colocamos um CD, e ele tocava a música Feelings Show – Colbie Caillat.

Ao chegarmos na Agência, nos certificamos de que não havíamos sido seguidas e entramos no estacionamento, esperamos Hinata encontrar uma vaga e entramos no nosso escritório, fomos scannizadas pela máquina e também identificadas. Quando entramos na sala pedi para alguém preparar um café, pois não havia comido direito e nem dormido. Hinata preparou.

Liguei o laptop de um lado e do outro liguei o computador. Abri a tela de modo que a mesma dividisse em três partes.

- Quero um relatório sobre a vida desse homem que a Tsunade falou. – E na mesma hora, Temari digitou um código no meu computador e apareceu o tal relatório.

- Apelido: SkyggeIdade: 20 anos, acusado de propina, tráfego de armas, homicídio. Hmm, esse cara tem uma boa ficha. – Murmurei enquanto tomava um pouco do café. Girei a cadeira para o Laptop e digitei "Londres - Propina" para saber mais sobre o assunto e saber qual era a qualidade financeira da capital. E claro, os acusados de propina da cidade Inglesa.

Após um longo tempo de pesquisas e mais pesquisas sobre o assunto e o alvo, desliguei o computador e o laptop. Já era 16:00 e se eu não chegasse em casa dentre 30 minutos minha mãe perceberia que não havia voltado para casa. Aproveitei que Hinata também estava voltando para sua casa e pedi uma carona e ela concedeu. Desejei uma boa tarde e boa noite às meninas que ficaram e fui para o carro com a Hi.

Na saída mostramos nossos crachás e os entregamos para o agente disfarçado que estava na porta do estacionamento.

Hinata me deixou em casa em menos de 20 minutos, desejei um bom fim de tarde e boa noite pra ela também, peguei a chave na mochila, abri a porta, entrei e fechei. Subi correndo pro meu quarto, tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama, desci a escada, lanchei, voltei pro meu quarto, escovei meus dentes, fui pro computador pra pesquisar mais sobre _ele_ e deixei a janela inicial de um bate-papo aberta para caso alguém entrasse no meu quarto, eu rapidamente mudasse de página. Fiquei até 20:00 pesquisando, quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto me desejando boa noite e se desculpando pelo enorme atraso.

Meu pai estava viajando, estava no Chile, diz ele né, RS. Mas mesmo assim ele me ligou desejando uma boa noite e falando para que eu dormisse com os anjos, eu assenti apenas e desejei tudo em dobro pra ele, desliguei o telefone. Desliguei meu computador e fui apagar a luz.

Após isso, pulei na minha cama, puxei o cobertor pra cima de mim, mas não conseguia dormir, meu cabelo me encomodava. Levantei, acendi a luz, peguei uma gominha de cabelo, fiz uma trança, voltei pra parede, apaguei a luz, pulei na minha cama, puxei o cobertor novamente e estiquei minha trança para cima do travesseiro... e dormi.

**Minha nova fiiiiiiiic! HAUAUHAHUHAUHAUHUAHA Espero que gostem e deixem bastantes reviews. Bjs bjs, amo vocês *o* ~ Nath Haruno ~**


	2. Visita à Colômbia

**Dois Segredos.**

**Capítulo 02: Visita à Colômbia .**

_Após isso, pulei na minha cama, puxei o cobertor pra cima de mim, mas não conseguia dormir, meu cabelo me incomodava. Levantei, acendi a luz, peguei uma gominha de cabelo, fiz uma trança, voltei pra parede, apaguei a luz, pulei na minha cama, puxei o cobertor novamente e estiquei minha trança para cima do travesseiro... e dormi._

O sol matinal invadiu meu quarto e meu despertador tocou. Levantei da cama num pulo, coloquei meu hobbie branco, lavei meu rosto e desci às escadas vagarosamente até chegar na cozinha.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Bom dia, querida. – disse ela ao terminar de colocar a mesa do café da manhã.

- Cadê o jornal de hoje?

- Ainda não entregaram.

- Esses caras que entregam tão cada dia mais lentos. – ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu e nós duas sentamos à mesa. Depois de leves 7 minutos:

- Eu vou encontrar seu pai no Chile e vou ainda hoje, espero que não se importe e saiba se virar. – mamãe disse como quem não quer nada.

- Eu sempre me virei sozinha. – relembrei-a.

- Ótimo.

Terminamos de tomar o café e vi que suas malas já estavam empilhadas no corredor do andar de baixo.

- Nossa, que pressa. – murmurei.

Subi pro meu quarto e arrumei minha mochila para hoje. Fui até o banheiro, tomei banho, coloquei o uniforme ridículo e tirei de uma das gavetas minha _nécessaire _então escovei os dentes. Fiz uma maquiagem super suave e guardei a bolsinha no lugar de volta.

Fui até minha janela ver o tempo. Será que hoje ia fazer sol? Provavelmente. Nessa hora o céu estava com poucas nuvens de tom acinzentado.

Olhei para minha mochila em cima da cama e depois para o relógio. Ainda estava muito cedo para ir pro colégio e também não queria encontrá-_lo_ agora. Ou queria? Uma lágrima que não devia ter aparecido, caiu de meus olhos então rapidamente a limpei.

- Quem ia querer ficar com uma quase-assassina?

Então uma voz aveludada e sedutora veio em minha mente: _"Eu" _disse ela.

- Grrrrr, quem vai querer ficar com uma menina quase-assassina e alucinada que escuta vozes. – dei-me um tapa não tão forte, na cara. Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas correndo.

- Tchau mãe, boa viagem. – falei aos berros sem vê-la e sai porta afora.

Fui caminhando até o ponto de táxi mais próximo. Entrei em um carrinho horrível, mas era o único.

- Por favor, me leve até o Konoha.

- Sim.

Fiquei olhando o movimento das ruas que atravessava, nada fora do normal.

- Obrigada – paguei o homem e ele nem sequer agradeceu.

Abaixei a cabeça e respirei fundo, erguendo-a novamente. Passei pela catraca e subi até o segundo andar, onde o horário seria da Tsunade, História.

- Grrr – grunhi baixo. Esse garoto me persegue, não é possível.

Entrei na sala e só tinha _ele_ lá, me encarando com seu jeito frio.

- Oi. – não resisti e falei, ao mesmo tempo dependurando minha mochila na cadeira.

Ele não respondeu, e sim saiu correndo para fora da sala, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando de lá um celular.

- Não, eu não vou fazer nada com a Karin – ele deu ênfase ao "nome" da sujeitinha ordinária. Como eu sei o que ele falou? Sei que não é certo, aliás, eu não sou certa, mas eu ouvi porque fui para perto da porta.

- ME MATA ENTÃO, DESGRAÇADO! – ele gritou para dentro de si e imediatamente fui correndo para minha mesa. Ele desligou o celular e entrou em fúria na sala.

- Sasuke?! É você ou seu clone mal feito? – falei baixo para não provocá-lo diretamente.

- Não enche Sakura.

- Uh. Ta bom, não está mais aqui quem falou – levantei as mãos em sinal de "desculpa" e virei para frente.

- Vou me controlar, eu vou. – ele fechou as mãos com uma força absurda.

Não entendi nada. Primeiro ele fala pra alguém matá-lo e depois entra em fúria na sala. No máximo estaria em estado de choque, ai ai. Ai tem!

As luzes do colégio se apagaram e só se ouve barulho de tiros na porta.

Sasuke me pegou no colo e correu comigo para o fundo da sala, entre cadeiras e mesas, o que me fez ficar perto demais daquele, daquele, daquele idiota.

- Fique quieta, Sakura. – ele murmurou tampando minha boca.

Após os barulhos acabarem e ele me soltar, levantamos.

- Você está bem? – perguntamos em uníssono e depois demos um sorrisinho.

- Vamos embora daqui, Sakura. – ele me puxou pela mão sem me dar tempo de responder e logo estávamos na rua. De repente a maior chuva de todos os tempos começa a cair sobre nós.

- Vocês estavam aí há quanto tempo? – Um policial interditou nossa passagem pela rua e fez com que nós fossemos para a delegacia.

***

- Muito bem...Então vocês estavam dentro do colégio na hora do tiroteio, maaaaaaas, não viram ninguém?

- Senhor guarda, já disse que na hora em que os tiros pararam, fomos correndo para a saída de emergência. – retruquei, com raiva.

- Bom... nesse caso, vocês estão liberados. Podem ir.

- ALELUIA!

Na hora em que colocamos o pé na rua, Sasuke tirou um moletom de sua mochila e me emprestou para que eu não sentisse frio na chuva.

- Não precisa Sasuke, eu estou bem. – ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando o movimento da rua.

- Er... Sasuke...Será que você poderia me acompanhar até em casa? É que você sabe hoje em dia como estão esses assaltos nas ruas de Tóquio e..

- Ta, tá. – e então ele encerrou o assunto. Garoto esquisito '-'

***

Chegando na porta de casa, _ele _pagou o Táxi.

- Entra, está frio aí fora. – convidei-o e ele apenas assentiu.

- Err..Eu te devolvo o moletom amanhã: seco e passado. – dei ênfase ao "seco".

- Sakura...- ele pegou minhas mãos e na mesma hora o telefone tocou.

- Um minuto! – atendi.

- Ah, oi mãe.

- Mas mãaaae. – gritei – Não, você não pode me deixar sozinha muito tempo aqui. – pedi – Tá, ta, mas que erro deu ai pra você ter que ficar mais tempo no Chile? – ela não respondeu e a ligação caiu.

- Grr! – grunhi e respirei fundo. – O que você queria mesmo Sasuke? – dei meia volta e o encarei.

- Olha... Sakura... Eu vou pra Colômbia, pra fazer turismo e...Bem, eu sei que você me odeia, mas, por favor, vá comigo. – Ótima proposta, Uchiha, argh.

- Sasuke... olha...eu não sei porque minha mãe está no Chile com meu pai e ai eu tenho que cuidar da casa, então...

- Mais um motivo para você ir comigo. – parecia que ele tinha feito cara de cachorro pidão.

Passei a mão na minha cabeça, estava muito confusa e também, eu odiava aquele garoto, _eu acho_.

***

- Tá. – pausei – Ok! Eu vou com você. Quando é o vôo?

- Daqui a 42 minutos e poucos segundos.

- Ótimo, M A R A V I L H A ! Não dá tempo deu arrumar minha mala.– ele me puxou pela mão e tirou do bolso duas passagens para Colômbia, como se ele tivesse programado tudo aquilo.

- Mas e minhas coisas?

- Você compra tudo lá, agora vamos sair daqui. – ótimo, o cara mais perfeito e idiota e chato e lindo do mundo me chamando para ir morar em outro país, do outro lado do mundo, COM ELE.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos para o aeroporto.

- As bagagens, senhor?

- Não tenho, licença.

Entramos no avião e fomos servidos por aeromoças muito elegantes e claro: bonitas. Eu sempre dava uma espiada nos olhares de Sasuke para elas, mas o mais intrigante é que ele não as encarava. Argh.

- Por quê... me escolheu para ir com você? – perguntei.

- Comprei duas passagens e você foi a primeira pessoa que apareceu na minha frente.

ESPERA! Meu trabalho...Tudo ficou pra trás.

- Vamos voltar para Tóquio algum dia?

- Algum dia. – afirmou ele.

- Sakura, você ainda namora o Rock Lee? – essa foi a gota!

- O QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EU NUNCA, EU NUNCA, NUUUUUUUUUUNCA NAMORARIA O LEE! – tive um ataque nervoso e respirei fundo. – A pessoa certa pra mim, ainda não apare... – fui interrompida por um beijo D A Q U E L E S, que óbvio, veio de Sasuke. Naquele momento, eu parecia estar nas nuvens, algum lugar que fosse além do poder humano de imaginar. Um lugar mágico.

***

Passamos o resto da viagem sem conversar, e isso foi muito tempo para mim. Chegando lá, me perdi no aeroporto. Onde estava a maior "muvuca" de policiais. Quando entrei em um bar de um hotel, ele estava lá conversando com um homem. Dois policiais me perseguiam:

- ¿Estás solo, señorita? – um deles perguntou. Eu demorei para responder porque fiquei encarando Sasuke, parado no balcão, de costas.

- ¿Estás solo, señorita? – perguntou num tom mais forte o policial.

- No! – respondi num tom agressivo para que Sasuke me ouvisse. E ele ouviu.

- No, no. Ella está conmigo. – respondeu ele, vindo em minha direção e pegando minha mão.

- Gran. Ir cuarto y quedarse allí. – falou o mais alto dos policiais.

Sem responder, fomos para um quarto e ficamos ouvindo através da porta os barulhos lá fora.

A noite caía e nós fomos para fora do hotel e começamos a conversar sobre o porquê de estar ali e enquanto a noite estrelada caía:

Ele chegou mais perto de mim.

- Prazer, Sasuke Uchiha. – sussurou.

- Prazer, Sakura Haruno. – ele me juntou perto dele novamente e me levou para a recepção do Hotel.

***

- Desculpe senhores, mas só tem um quarto vago aqui e que no caso é o que tem cama de casal...

***

Subindo as escadas fiz questão de esclarecer as coisas:

- Vamos dormir BUNDA COM BUNDA, OK?

- Ok, Haruno.

O sol adentrava o nosso quarto, e quando acordei percebi que estava abraçada com Sasuke e o safado nem pra tirar o braço de cima de mim. Ele acordou na mesma hora em que eu ia me mexer para tirá-lo de cima de mim.

**Suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado, achei super fofo e meigo, nunca tinha visto-o assim. Ele percebendo a situação...Não se afastou de mim, então não resisti e tasquei logo um beijo daqueles em Sasuke, com direito a trilha sonora: Taylor Swift - Should've Said No.**

***

**Depois de alguns minutos o esperando sozinha ali, naquela cama enorme, Sasuke aparece com uma bandeja de comida na porta.**

- Fiz o melhor que pude. – disse ele, indo para a varandinha tomando uma xícara de café.

Vi que tinha uma florzinha na bandeja, entre um pão e uma xícara de café. Peguei-a e coloquei atrás da orelha. Olhei para Sasuke e ele sorriu.

Me enrolei no lençol da cama (eu estava de pijama, que fique claro) e fui até ele.

- Nos conhecemos novamente? – perguntei.

- Acho que sim. – Ele me beijou e depois ficamos a observar a rua.

***

A manhã foi bem tranqüila e já tínhamos almoçado algumas coisas que tinham no Hotel.

- Um nativo me disse que tem um lugar turístico aqui bem lindo, estava pensando em visitar. Você quer ir comigo, Sakura?

- Ah, claro! Onde é?

- Se chama Playa Blanca, é aqui em Cartagena!

- Ah, que lindo, quero conhecer sim, quando vamos?

- Hoje. No pôr do sol.

- Ok.

***

- É linda a lua, Sasuke! Num é? – o sol estava se pondo no horizonte e a lua aparecendo, foi a cena mais linda que eu já havia visto.

- Que bom que gostou. Só que é injustiça falar que é linda, com você ao meu lado. – fiquei roxa de vergonha, mas ele não deixou que eu voltasse a minha cor normal, me deu outro beijo... De tirar o fôlego.

**Oi geeeente! Desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo 02 é que as aulas começaram e tal. Espero que gostem hein! Deixem bastante reviews *-***


End file.
